1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clampable fastening device for mounting fittings or other objects in an opening or recess having opposite edges or walls, such as a rectangular opening or recess in a thin or thick wall such as sheet metal or a wooden board, comprising a head part which is to be arranged on the one, outer side of the thin or thick wall and which covers the outer rim of the opening or recess and from which there proceeds in the mounted position a foot part which penetrates through the opening or which projects into the recess, holding elements which are displaceable relative to one another against or with spring force in a channel formed in the foot part project from the foot part in direction of its outer surface, the free end of the holding elements having an inclined surface for supporting the foot part without play on the rim or edge of the opening of the other, inner side of the thin wall or obliquely arranged points for penetrating into the wall surface of the opening or recess of the thick wall, wherein the foot part and the holding element are two separate parts, wherein the holding elements are displaceable by means of a screw which is preferably conically shaped.
2. Description of Related Art
A clampable fastening device for mounting fittings or other objects in an opening having opposite edges in a thin wall such as sheet metal is already known from WO 2005/083209 A1, FIGS. 26A and 26B and the accompanying description on page 22, paragraph 1. In the known arrangement, two holding elements 736 are pressed apart by a conical screw 98 resulting in a particularly strong holding force. However, the screw head is only accessible from the interior of the cabinet and a blind fastening is therefore out of the question. A similar arrangement is disclosed in WO 2005/071199 A1.